New Beginnings
by tweettweet-24
Summary: Someone has found a little boy abandoned, living in a box. No one knows for how long. Someone else decides to take him in and he grows up with a sibling. What happens when they become teenagers and they develop feelings for each other? They aren't related after all...
1. Huh?

I was walking with mommy when I saw a box. _What's in the box?_ I thought, _m_ _aybe mommy knows._

"Mommy, do you know what is in that box?" I still want to know what it is!

"I don't know sweetie," She replied. "Do you want to go investigate it?" She had a mysterious face as she asked.

I nodded my head. I want to know why that box is sitting there. Mommy grabs my hand and we walk slowly towards the box. As we get closer, I can hear a noise coming the box. _What can that be?_ It sounded like crying maybe? Or whining? I can't really tell but-

And that's when we became close enough to see what was in it.


	2. First Time

Today is my 17th birthday. I'm very lucky to be alive. I'm thankful to have my mom and my sister. They aren't really my mom and sister. I just call them that. They've been there for me since I was a kid. Growing up, I've heard the same story over and over about how we came to be. My mom and my sister found me in a box on the curb when I was a young child. They took me in and it's been the three of us ever since. Not really the happy story most want to hear, but I'm glad to have them.

My sister Bella has her birthday next month. That's right, I am older. Maybe just by a month but who cares? Growing up, she was really bratty, but then again, so was I.

Another thing to note, she was gorgeous. All the guys at school fawn all over her. I wish she knew how beautiful she was. And that's when I realized I had an erection. It's quite embarrassing because it happened while I was thinking about my sister. Well, technically she's not my sister, but still. She was _SO_ beautiful, I couldn't help myself.

I can't help but think about how she was dressed at my birthday party earlier today. She wore a beautiful black dress that was made of floral lace. It was double layered with the outer layer see through. The second layer was a solid silky black piece. Together they fit her perfectly shaped hourglass figure. She wore gold heels with a gold bracelet. Simply stunning. I couldn't tell if she wore make up or not but her features popped as well. And she smelled like a floral shop. Soft on the eyes as well as soft on your sense of smell. It is then that my crotch was throbbing to the point of pain and I knew I had to relieve myself of this.

Mom had already gone to so I knew I could sneak down to Bella's room. I start sneaking downstairs and I'm stopped at my door. There's Bella standing there, in just her robe. I turn the flashlight on the low setting and flash it at her. What I saw made my member throb even harder. She had _nothing_ on under her robe and she had it all the way open.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She just grabbed my hand and pulled me dowsnstairs and into her room. She locked the door and started walking towards me.

"Edward, I tried but I can't shake this feeling. I dream about you and wake up hoping to see you in bed next to me. I have numerous thoughts about you, sexually. I actually woke up from a steamy dream and it was about you. I was hoping that, maybe you'd like to be the one to take my virginity. I know it's an odd request, but we aren't related and I trust you more than anyone." I'm listen and looking at her gorgeous body. My body is screaming yes. I'm not fighting either. I'm looking st her breasts and her nipples are poking out. For some reason that gets me all hot and bothered.

I lunge at her mouth with my lips. I kiss her so deeply and so passionately. She mirrors my efforts. She's got me so damn horny, I can feel myself dripping a little. And I know she can feel how stiff I am. Her hand wonders down to stroke me and I can't help but let out a deep moan. She liked it because she kept going and she kept getting faster and faster. Before I can thoroughly enjoy her magical hands, she grabs my hand and puts it on her second set of lips. I could feel how slick and moist her lips are. I want it bad.

I push her on the bed and spread her legs. I place my tongue on her slick folds and hear her cry out in pleasure. Once I've had enough, I insert myself into her. If I thought she was loud before, she was even louder.

I started thrusting harder and harder and faster and faster. She started getting louder as I advanced, then suddenly she grew extremely tight and still. I could feel her contracting around me. That's when I lost it and emptied myself into her.

All I could think was _DAMN._


End file.
